Trials and Tribulations
by KXR
Summary: Follow a young Jedi knights journey as he sets off to make his mark on the galaxy in the first part of a multi-part story. All reviews welcome. Questions also welcome. PLEASE READ AN's!
1. Prologue

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars!**

**Cover belongs to: art/Jedi-Order-148777413**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Prologue_

It's been four years since the sacking of Coruscant and on this day a young infant is born. An infant that will become renowned as even Revan. But he will not serve the Jedi nor the Sith, he will be a servant of the force and the eternal balance that force embodies.

This infant is born of a Mandalorian father and Echani mother. His father a trooper within the Republic military and one of the most decorated soldiers of his time, his mother a powerful Jedi Consular, met his father on the battle field; both saved each other's lives that day. Both had served the Republic with the utmost dedication and honor, but after the sacking of Coruscant they decided to live their lives for themselves.

After leaving the Republic military they both left to the world of Dxun to lead the Mandalorian clan Thaigarus. As the clans' numbers swelled the two offered their clans services to the republic on a free agent basis. This is how they have lived for the past four years, but today the heir of the Thaigarus line is born.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the medical wing of the Thaigarus clans' compound an Echani women gives birth to her firstborn son. The medical wing is in pristine white condition and sanitized to the nth degree. Currently the infants Echani mother-Teraja- is cursing his Mandalorian father-Yuuzahn who is more commonly known as Zahn.

"I swear Yuuzahn Thaigarus if you ever do this to me again I'll make you wish you died the day we met!" Teraja screamed as another contraction occurred.

In the adjacent room Yuuzahn along with his best friend cringed as the heard Teraja's scream. "She's going to kill me isn't she?" Zahn asked as her scream died down. "Don't worry about it; she'll be fine once the tyke's born." His best friend consoled.

The birthing process had lasted well into the early hours of the next morning. Zahn waited patiently in the waiting room as he heard his wife scream throughout the night, several times he had almost barged into the room to see his wife, but his friend talked him down every time.

He now was pacing a rut into the tiled floor, until suddenly he heard a scream that wasn't his wife's. Realizing his child had been born Zahn stood with his nose to the door waiting like a Kath hound would for its master. Several minutes later the nurse that watched over the birth opened the door to be startled by Zhan's face right at the door.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy. He and your wife are waiting for you." The nurse said allowing Zahn into the room.

As Zahn entered he saw his wife lying on the bed holding a small blue bundle. His wife's snow white hair was matted to her head and was covered in sweat from the exertion of bearing his son; he couldn't describe the pride he felt that moment. Approaching the bed he squatted down to his wife's level and stared at the blue bundle in her arms.

Looking to her husband Teraja handed him their son. When he took the bundle from her arms he held him with the utmost care, something he would only reserve for his wife, but now their son as well. Folding the blanket that covered the boy's face he saw pale baby soft skin, a black tuft of hair, and the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen.

"Zaaron, Zaaron Thaigarus. A fitting name for a Mandalorian warrior." Zahn said with the utmost pride. "How do you know he'll be a warrior?" Teraja asked with slight amusement at her husband's prediction. "I can just tell."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It's been five years time since Zaaron's birth, and today he will take a step on the path to his destiny. In the landing docks of the Thaigarus Clans' compound Zaaron plays a game of hide and seek with his young friends, although he is always first to be found. His snow white hair with a tuft of black over his right eye make him very easy to distinguish among a crowd and docking pad full of browns and steel. Another contribution is his size, while he is not-for lack of a better word-fat, he is very built with musculature that and his height make hiding something that he quite literally is not built for as he is larger than most children his age like his father before him, but it doesn't mean he can't try.

Entering Dxun's atmosphere was a Corellia Defender-Class Light Corvette, and onboard was Jedi Master Traya Qel-Dorma of Aalderan.

"We're approaching Dxun's atmosphere Ma'am." The captain said as he awaited the Jedi Master's instructions. "Very good, land at the Thaigarus Clan docking station and prepare for another passenger." She answered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: First off I'd like to thank you for reading **_**Trial and Tribulations. **_**This is the first part of my Jedi Knight's story. I hope you continue to follow Zaaron as he changes the galaxy. Please leave a review and until next time.-KXR**


	2. Chapter 1: The Jedi

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars**

**Also a virtual cookie for whoever figures out who Traya and Nios are based off of!**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 1; The Jedi_

As her ship landed within the docking station of the Thaigarus compound she took a quick glance at the defenses surrounding herself and her companion Lt. Nios. The Lieutenant had been assigned to her for several years now. She had grown quite fond of him over a period of time despite his apparent need to feel pain, and his not so well hidden affection for her.

The defenses within the docking pad were quite amazing there were four turrets on the ground floor with another four on the height of the walls. There were two armed guards at the exit into the compound and most all of the personnel maintaining the docking station were wearing a blaster pistol on their hip. Traya was not looking forward to seeing the defenses in the actual compound.

As she and the Lt. walked towards the check in kiosk they saw a boy chasing after a few of the other children in the small port. The boy stood out amongst the rest to almost anyone with his snow white hair that had a black patch over his right eye, but Traya saw the most astounding Force signature she had ever seen within one so young. She had only heard of a Fore Signature of this magnitude within someone who had died over three hundred years ago. As Lt. Nios signed in Traya walked to the young boy.

"Hello there young man. Do you think you could help me?" Traya asked squatting down to the boy's level.

"Sure. What is it that you need?" The young boy asked turning his full attention to the mysterious woman.

"My friend and I need to find the leader here, and I was wondering if you could take us to him."

Stepping back the boy took a moment to eye Traya and her appearance. She had coal black hair that was done up in two long braids laid on the front of her shoulders, her build didn't look quite what he was used to seeing, but none of the other women he's seen wore robes that looked two sizes too big, he even caught glimpse of the lightsaber she had on her belt. That meant she was a Jedi. His parents said that if he saw a Jedi he could trust them but make sure to tell them, and the woman wanted to see his father any way.

"What's your name Jedi?" The young boy asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"My name is Traya. What's your name?" Traya asked standing to her full height.

"My name's Zaaron, I can take you to my dad, but you and your friend will have to leave your weapons here." The young boy said waiting for her response.

Traya was quite shocked by his reaction she wasn't expecting a young child to ask her to hand over her lightsaber; the fact that he even saw it was surprising. Recovering from her shock Traya addressed Zaaron. "Very well young man. Lt. give your arms to this young boy." Traya said as she handed him her lightsaber.

"Hold on we'll give these to Barbados. He's captain of the guard." Zaaron said walking towards a booth next to the exit.

"Hey little Z! What can I do for you?" A man wearing full mandalorian combat armor without the helmet asked as they approached. The man had a clean shaven head and face, the lines and various scars though told you he was a seasoned warrior.

"These two want to see my dad. Do you know where he is?" Zaaron asked as he walked up to the older man.  
"Sure I do. But what can you tell me about these two friends of yours." Barbados said with a hushed tone as he leaned closer to Zaaron from his seat.

"They aren't my friends." Zaaron started defensively before he continued. "They're republic the lady's a Jedi and the other is a Lt. They don't seem to be looking for trouble but I don't know what the Jedi wants though. It's not like troopers are uncommon, but Jedi are normally trouble." Zaaron said as he remembered what his father told him about Jedi, although he also remembered his mom hitting his dad on the back of the head every time he said that.

"Alright kid, you're dads at the training grounds teaching today's lesson, just give me their weapons and you guys can go through." Barbados said with a smirk at the boy's response. For a kid he was quick witted, unlike his father.

"You guys can come with me." Zaaron said as he walked back to Traya and Nios.

As Zaaron led them to the exit Nios voiced his displeasure of the situation to Traya. "I don't like this Traya; I don't like not having my weapons." Nios whispered in her ear.

"Calm down Nios our time here will be short." Traya answered with a small chuckle at the Lt.'s anxiety.

As they followed the young boy both took a chance to admire the compounds layout. They first walked through an open air market that had many beings flooded within its confines. While the majority in the market were mandalorians there were also other consumers from off world, although most of them were at the weapons vendors. Traya was surprised to see many of the mandalorian people living such seemingly calm lives, mandalorian families made their rounds through the market together, and they wore simple tunics of tan and brown mostly, nothing extravagant. Whoever said "A Mandalorian never takes of his armor" was wrong.

When they neared the exit further into the compound they saw two guards watching the exit, both also in full mandalorian battle armor. This did not go unnoticed by Lt. Nios.

"Hey kid! What's with all the security? This place is more fortified than a republic military base!" Nios said referencing all the hidden turrets as well as all of the mandalorian adult population having weapons on their person.

"We're warriors, and with having to worry about the Empire, Republic, and Mandalore we have every reason to be fortified." Zaaron answered impatiently.

Lt. Nios was somewhat shocked at the boy's response. He already seemed to have a warrior's mind set.

As they walked deeper into the compound they noticed how well everything seemed to fit together. The buildings were minimal, but all were made of heavily fortified steel plating. Several practice areas were scattered throughout the perimeter, and there were military compounds on the right side closer to the high durasteel walls along with several large turrets while the living complexes were positioned farther into the middle of the compound.

After several minutes they finally arrived at the largest patch of land reserved for training. A company of Mandalorian troops stood in groups of 4x4 with a total of 10 groups.

In front of these men were three others two in full mandalorian battle armor while one was without his helmet.

He stood at 6 feet 7 inches tall. He had dark brown hair that was short cropped to frame his head. The man's face was chiseled and was marred by scars of war, especially by one over his right eye which was always closed; the other was dark green however. He was currently giving a speech to the men standing at attention and was about to be interrupted by the Lt., but was stopped by a small interference.

"You don't interrupt training sessions." Zaaron said as he stood in front of the much larger Lt.

"We need to speak with your father!" Nios exclaimed becoming quite annoyed with the child.

"We _don't _interrupt training sessions!" Zaaron said setting his stance with finality in his tone.

Nios was about to brush past the boy when Traya put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop. With a grunt Lt. Nios stepped back to be beside Traya.

The small group's attention returned to the large mass of mandalorian warriors when they heard a collective roar.

"_**Vode An!" "Brothers All!"**_

As they saw the warriors disperse the mandalorian leader made their way to them.

"For what reason has my son brought you to me?" The mandalorian leader asked as he brought Zaaron closer to his person.

"My name is Jedi Master Traya Qel-Dorma, and this is Lt. Nios Olson. We came here on behalf of the Jedi council for there is a very powerful Force Signature here within this compound." Traya explained with a slight bow.  
"Well if that's the case why don't you two follow me to my home we can discuss your visit there." Yuuzahn said as he began to lead them to their house.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For the leader of the Mandalorian clan Thaigarus his home was very simple. All of them sat at the dinner table as Traya further explained her situation.

Yuuzahn had removed his armor which was now replaced with a simple brown tunic. His wife Teraja sat to his left with her long white hair in a braid and wearing simple robes that fell to the ground and pooled at her feet. Both sat with Zaaron in between them.

"What is it exactly that you wanted again?" Teraja asked from her seat worried for what the answer would be.

"I was sent here to investigate a very powerful Force Signature that resonated within this compound, and it seems that Force Signature is stemming from your son." Traya explained as she felt another strong Force Signature in the house. "Although it's not too surprising considering your past as a Jedi and your husband's underlying Force Signature." Traya said as she remembered the rumors of a Jedi who had left the order shortly after the Sacking of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Teraja's eyes widened when Traya said this, she had hoped the Jedi would never come for her or her son, but it seems now it was pointless.

Yuuzahn was barely keeping his anger in check. He knew the Jedi would take away children from their families so they could train in the ways of the Force, but he wasn't about to let them take his son away from him.

Sensing both their emotions Traya hoped to set them at ease. "But it would have to be Zaaron's choice."

Both parents turned to look at their young son. They both saw the confusion on his young face. He had been told stories of the beautiful Jedi Consular and handsome Commando. He often would play Jedi V.S. Sith with his friends; always as the Jedi. But both knew he also wanted to lead the clan Thaigarus as he made very clear.

Looking up to his parents then to Traya Zaaron made a decision. "I'll only become a Jedi as long as I can stay with my parents." Zaaron said with rock hard determination for a boy his age.

"We must first take you to the council on Tython before any other decision can be made. Would you and your parents please come with me?" Traya asked with a smile at the boys answer. At that moment she saw something in this young boy that was quite amazing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: So that's the first chapter. What did you guys think? Personally I felt I was overdoing it on the details, but I just want to make sure you guys can see the picture I see. Any criticism is greatly appreciated so please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you.-KXR ** __


	3. Chapter 2: Exceptions

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 2; Exceptions_

The space ride to the deep core world of Tython would be a trip he would never forget. For the first time ever he was finally able to see the stars as his parents had when they served the Republic. He had been told stories of their adventures, and he always imagined the beauty of the stars. He sometimes would beg his mother to sit with him on top of their home and gaze at the many stars that would fill the black of the night. When he slept he would dream of the stars. What he saw in those dreams could only be described as miraculous! Now however he was able to live that dream. His joy was displayed in excess when he would gaze out the ships view port.

As if seeing the stars wasn't enough for the young child, he was now on his very first star ship! Many times he had begged his father to take him on the missions he and the other warriors would embark on, but he always got the same answer. "When you're old enough little Z." His explorations of the ship often left Lt. Nios in distress for if he got into trouble.

When they arrived within Tython's atmosphere Zaaron couldn't believe his eyes at all the colors! While Dxun had its own form of beauty, Tython was something to behold. Lush forests, wide bodies of water, lengthy plains of grass, and majestic mountains. There was also something else, something he couldn't see, but it made Tython all the more beautiful in his eyes.

While Zaaron was enjoying his new experience his parents were worried Zaaron would make the choice to leave them for the order. Both knew Zaaron wanted to help people. If any person within the compound came to him for help he would go out of his way to help them however he could. The Jedi would allow him to do that. After all what child wouldn't want to learn the ways of the Force. But both knew that part of their hearts would be left with their child. If he left them all they would feel was the loss of their hopes for a family. Though neither would ever stand in the way of their son's happiness, even at the cost of their own.

Traya watched the family interact throughout the journey. She saw how the young boy Zaaron adored both his parents. She saw the way either parent would smile at their son's fascination with an object on the ship or another seemingly random star, the swell of their chest when he would accomplish something as simple as a puzzle that he had been toiling over. Seeing this family's interaction made Traya ask one question. "Was it truly necessary to be void of attachment?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The family stood just outside the council's chambers, but the council wished to speak with Zaaron before they talked to his parents. Yuuzahn was not happy with this in the slightest, but he knew it was his son's choice. "Zaaron, no matter what happens in that chamber I want you to remember one thing. That you are of Mandalorian and Echani blood, and that you are _**Kandosii!" "Indomitable!"**_

Yuuzahn said as he kneeled down to his son's level. As Zaaron looked to his father he said only three words as he pounded his small chest in a Mandalorian salute. "_**Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it!" "Truth, Honor, Vision!"**_

Turning into the council chambers Zaaron took yet another step to his destiny. For most children to stand in front of a table surrounded by some of the most powerful force users in the galaxy would be most intimidating, but yet Zaaron stood before them set as stone.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" Grand Master Satele Shan asked in a soothing tone trying to calm the boy.

"I was brought to see if I was fit for training." Zaaron answered making eye contact with Satele.

"I sense much fear in you young one. What is it you fear?" Master Tol Braga asked.

"I don't want to leave my family behind." Zaaron replied turning his attention to Master Braga.

"You must let go of your fear young one. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and that is the way of the dark side." Master Jaric Kaeden interjected.

"A Mandalorian acknowledges his fear, faces it, and conquers it. That is what I shall do." Zaaron said addressing all on the council.

"How do you aim to do that?" Master Bela Kiwiiks asked curious to the boys answer.

"If I can't stay with my parents I will not become a Jedi." Zaaron said with finality.

At this answer Grand Master Satele smiled. "Let the council come to a decision young one. For now remain with your parents."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After what seemed like hours Zaaron and his parents had been called to the council chambers.

"The decision of this council is that you all will be given a home here on Tython while Zaaron conducts his training. He will still be required to follow the same rules as his other initiates, but he will return to your shared home at the end of every day." Master Satele explained with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Masters." Zaaron said with a beaming smile on his formerly stone face.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Thank you again for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations.**_** As always I'd love to hear what you all think, and any ides you may have. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: a Clan of Dragons

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 3; a Clan of Dragons_

Zaaron and his family had been given a home just outside the temple's grounds. Neither Teraja nor Yuuzahn wished to leave Zaaron on Tython alone so Yuuzahn gave Barbados temporary lead over the clan Thaigarus. The family had been given a few days to adjust to their new settings, but today Zaaron would be introduced to his clan. All Jedi initiates were assigned to a specific clan until they became a padawan. Zaaron was assigned to the Dragon Clan, most Jedi who were assigned to the Dragon Clan were considered to practically indomitable due to their tenacious nature. One of the most renowned members of the Dragon Clan was Revan.

Grand Master Satele had accompanied Zaaron on his walk to his clan's learning center, and as with all of the clans he would be taught by Grand Master Satele.

"Gather around younglings. For today we welcome another member into the clan of the Dragon." Grand Master Satele said as she had the young students gather around.

The Dragon Clan had always been the smallest in number of all the clans, with the clan's current number of five students including Zaaron. A Kaleesh named Kymen, a Twilek named Aurora, a human named Helix, and a Zabrak named Tahn. Once Zaaron was introduced to all of his clan Grand Master Satele began their lesson.

"For our lesson today we will discuss the Jedi Code and the Force. As we all know the Code contains five core precepts.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

_There is no passion, there is serenity. _

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

These are the words the Jedi live by. A Jedi must be at peace with themselves to truly allow the force to flourish within them." Grand Master Satele said as she ended her first explanation.

"Why are Jedi not allowed to have emotion? Aren't Jedi supposed to be compassionate?" Zaaron asked as he and the other students sat in front of the Grand Master.

"A Jedi must not allow their emotions to control their actions youngling, to be at peace will give you compassion." Grand Master Satele answered.

"But don't you still have emotions then?" Zaaron asked thoroughly confused.

"Yes Zaaron, but you mustn't let those emotions control you." At this Zaaron had a look of realization on his face.

Feeling she had made her point Grand Master Satele continued her lecture. "We already understand that the Force is an energy field created by all living things, but there are two parts to this one whole. First is the Living Force. The Living Force is what all life embodies. Every plant, animal, and sentient are part of the living Force. You may feel it at its strongest when you walk through the untamed forest of Tython. The second part of the Force is the Unifying Force. The Unifying Force is the stars and galaxies, it is the surface of space and time, and it is the voice that whispers of your destiny. The Unifying Force may even allow you to walk into the past and see the future, but remember the future is always in motion and that your actions control the outcome." Grand Master Satele explained as her students listened with rapt attention.

"Although as a Jedi we must always be on guard against the temptations of the dark side. Do not allow yourselves to think that the dark side is some missing piece, the darks side is a path to hatred and destruction, which is why Jedi must be in constant control of their emotions." Grand Master Satele said with a look of urgency on her face as she sat before the students.

"But it's still part of the Force, right?" Zaaron asked.

"No. The dark side was conceived through the hatred and passions of dark Jedi throughout the millennia."

This didn't make much sense to Zaaron. He had been told that even the most insignificant thing had a purpose, so if the dark side wasn't meant to have a purpose, why did it exist?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

While Zaaron learned much from the Order, his parents also took a large role in teaching Zaaron. Today Zaaron would go on his first hunting trip with his father. The night before his father had taught him all the safety cautions with the blaster rifle, and how to maintain its good condition. His father also made a point that morning as they walked through the forest of Tython.

"There's one thing you must know when taking life Zaaron. It's that you don't do so on a whim. All life is precious in its own way, and that life should be respected as such. As Mandalorians we are considered to be barbarians by the Republic, but a _true __**Mando'ad-Mandalorian-**_ battle only a worthy opponent." As Zaaron and his father made their way deeper into the forest they climbed up into a tree with low branches and made perch as they waited for a suitable target.

"When life is taken it never truly dies. Much like the Jedi's Force. All life is connected, when an animal eats a plant that plant's life is transferred to the animal, when we eat the rewards of our hunt its life will feed into ours, and when we die we will transcend into the next life cycle. So in truth we never truly die. But never waste a life. If life must be taken, it must be done with great humility and respect for that life, or we truly are barbarians." Yuuzahn lectured as he and Zaaron took sight of a large beast attacking a smaller one.

As both lifted their rifles to bear, Yuuzahn aimed for the bigger one, while Zaaron took aim of the smaller beast. As they watched the two animals circle each other they waited till they began to attack each other. As the two beasts began their battle Yuuzahn took the first shot killing his mark, while Zaaron took down the smaller. After making their marks the two climbed down from their perch and collected their bounty. As the two made their way home Zaaron reflected on what his father had said.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

Of all Zaaron's teachers his mother was his favorite. Her presence always soothed him. Whenever they talked her voice seemed to hypnotize Zaaron into a trance as he absorbed every word.

"Mother why do the Jedi not allow emotions?" Zaaron asked his mother as they sat at a pond near their home.

This pond is where Teraja and Zaaron spent much of their time talking playing, and simply sitting in silence. But the first percept of the Jedi Code had been bugging Zaaron's young mind. He knew his mother was once a Jedi so maybe she could offer some insight.

Instead of giving him a straight answer she asked him a question. "Zaaron do you know why a Jedi falls to the dark side?"

As he shook his head his mother extended her palm towards the pond. Using the force she brought a small amount of water over the surface of the pond. "Emotions are essential to all sentient life. Without those emotions we are simply mere droids. Where many Jedi fail is to realize their emotions, and release them properly, for if you let those negative and positive emotions build inside yourself with no release, when they are released those emotions can be dangerous." As Teraja explained this she continued to add water to the small amount she had levitated. As the orb of waters size grew it finally exploded and splashed back into the pond. "As a Jedi you should learn to recognize your emotions and release them in the appropriate manner and you shall have no fear of the dark side." Teraja said with a small smile as she looked upon her son.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

As time would progress Zaaron would attain many teachers, but he would always have two that taught him within his mind as he slept and would dwell on the meaning of the Force.

One was a masked man wearing Jedi robes.

"_Who I am is not important, my message is." The masked Jedi Master said with his words echoing throughout his subconscious mind._

"_Within your emotion there is peace."_

"_Within your knowledge there is ignorance."_

"_Within your passion there is serenity."_

"_Within your chaos there is harmony."_

"_With the Force there is no death."_

But yet as Zaaron had two teachers within his mind, while the other was masked and wore the robes of the Jedi, the other wore no mask, had skin and eyes as red as blood, and armor black as night.

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion."_

"_Through Passion I gain strength."_

"_Through strength I gain power."_

"_Through Power I gain victory."_

"_Through victory my chains are broken."_

_The Force shall free me."_

Both voices of light and dark touched Zaaron's mind and would continue to do so for many years.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: I'd like to give a special thanks to Boris Yeltsin who has been brain storming ideas with me, and Drayeth who is a good friend of mine and read my very first draft of Zaaron Thaigarus nearly a year ago. Also if you are confused as far as Yuuzahn is concerned, he is Mandalorian not Vong, so please don't get confused. If you know who is in Zaaron's head shout it out and you may get a cookie. As always thank you for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations.**_** Please leave your reviews.-KXR **


	5. Chapter 4: Knowledge Creates Power

**AN: KXR DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 4; Knowledge Creates Power_

In the First Knowledge quarter of the Tython academy, Zaaron and his fellow clan members studied their history under the guidance of Master Gnost-Dural.

"As we all know younglings The Jedi originally began their study of the Force here on Tython, our ancestral home world. The first scholars of the Force had named it the _Ashla._ For many years the Seers of Tython interpreted the teachings of _Ashla _much in the same way modern Jedi do, but a splinter faction formed, delving deep into the teachings of _Bogan, _which would later be known as the dark side of the force. It was simply a matter of time before the conflict arose that would be known as the First Force Wars of Tython. This conflict would continue to be repeated in battles of the Jedi and Sith in the millennia to come." Master Gnost-Dural lectured as the younglings also read the very same lecture he just gave in the archives.

"In BTC 1347 the conflict known as the Great-Hyperspace War took place. On the Sith home world of Korriban the Sith emperor Marka Ragnos had recently died and a power struggle had erupted between two Sith leaders; Naga Sadow, and Ludo Kressh.At that same time two Republic diplomats had landed on Korriban. After their capture, Naga Sadow staged an escape that left evidence of Republic military action. Using the widespread fear of a Republic invasion Naga Sadow rallied the scattered Sith under his banner and launched a surprise attack on the Republic, even attacking Coruscant itself. As Naga Sadow led his attack he was betrayed by his rival Ludo Kressh which turned the war in the favor of the Republic. As Sadow was pushed back to Korriban by Kressh the galactic senate demanded the Republic and the Jedi Order retaliate in fold. As Sadow and Kressh's forces battled on Korriban the Republic military led a mass genocide on the Sith Empire, seemingly exterminating the threat of the Sith. But in many ways the current conflict we face today is a continuation of that conflict." Master Gnost-Dural concluded.

"Master, if the Sith are considered evil, wouldn't the Republic and Jedi be evil as well? While Sadow wasn't good I don't think we did the right thing either." Zaaron said as he read through the archives with a look of pain on his face.

"In many ways you are correct Zaaron. The Jedi should have refused the order to commit such an atrocity, but we have learned from our mistakes, and as the defenders of the Republic we still have a duty to defend its principals." Master Gnost-Dural replied.

As his master continued their lectures Zaaron contemplated the affects of the Great-Hyperspace war on the galaxy.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zaaron often sparred with his father to hone his developing skills as a warrior, and as expected his father went very easy on him while allowing Zaaron room to grow.

"As you fight your opponent you must always look for weaknesses that you can exploit. A fortress means nothing if you can simply scale its walls." Yuuzahn said as he pushed Zaaron to the side as he attempted a tackle.

Zaaron collected himself from the ground as he let out another attack on his father. "While you must find the weaknesses of your enemy there are still rules of honor that you do not cross on the field of battle. Only combat warriors, not defenseless bystanders. If it is personal keep it between you and your opponent, don't bring shame to the conflict by bringing in outside influences. Also there is no honor in killing an unworthy opponent. While many see it as dangerous, conflict is necessary for growth, individually and as a culture." Yuuzahn said as he blocked each of Zaaron's punches and kicks.

Sensing Zaaron's growing frustration Yuuzahn halted their sparring session. As the two sat down in the makeshift sand arena Yuuzahn questioned his son. "What's on your mind Zaaron?"

"I learned today that the Jedi committed genocide against the Sith a long time ago, but it doesn't seem we feel any regret for what we did." Zaaron said as his mood continued to sour.

With a sigh Yuuzahn began what he knew would be a hard explanation. "Beings die in war Zaaron. It is inevitable. In truth war is more natural than many realize. While conflict is necessary for growth that conflict is not always war. Sometimes the conflict comes through technological advances, or philosophical epiphanies, or maybe new political strategies, but we only grow through conflict. Sometimes we need to make mistakes to ensure our growth so that we may learn from those mistakes, so that we do not grow stagnant. While what the Republic did was truly horrible, they have attempted to move on, but yet the Sith continue to seek petty revenge for a crime committed centuries ago. While conflict is necessary, there is also a limit to what is sensible." Yuuzahn said as he saw Zaaron process the information.

"Thank you father." Zaaron said as his father gave him a sideways hug from their seated position.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inside their small home Zaaron sat at their dinner table reading an archive text he was to read for his lessons. Teraja had heard of Zaaron's discouragement from his lessons within the order. She had gone through a similar stage in her own training. Putting away the dishes she had been cleaning Teraja made her way to her son. Sneaking up behind her son Teraja suddenly picked Zaaron up from his seat, and proceeded to carry him animatedly throughout their house into his bedroom. Throwing him on the bed Teraja began to tickle her laughing son, providing the much necessary distraction. For what seemed like eternity the mother and son played countless games in the small room, until his father came home, which escalated to the use of the entire house. By the time they had finished their antics all three were sleeping on their living room floor with Zaaron in between his parents. Sometimes amidst all the ugly the galaxy had to offer, there was the most astounding beauty.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The masked Jedi appeared in his mind again that night.

"_While knowledge is necessary for growth, you must always remain humble to prevent that knowledge from becoming ignorance."_

The red skinned figure in black armor also appeared as well.

"_Show no mercy, receive no mercy. Do not let your enemies exploit your weakness, exploit theirs first."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Thanks again for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations**_**, I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think about the story. Any ideas of who's in Zaaron's head? I'd like to say thank you again to Drayeth for the help with improving my writing. Please leave a review.-KXR**


	6. Chapter 5: Way of the Blade

**AN: KXR DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 5; Way of the Blade_

In the forest of Tython Zaaron heard the whimpering of an animal not too far from his position. As Zaaron made his way through the brush he found a lone Akk Dog pup with a broken hind leg. Zaaron approached slowly trying not to startle it. Zaaron had never seen an Akk Dog before. It's reptilian hide and wide blue eyes were a sight Zaaron had never seen before. Kneeling down beside the Akk Dog Zaaron used _Curato Salva _to heal the pup's wounds. While this power was normally used to heal one's own injuries it could also be used to heal others, but initiates were warned only to use it internally until they reached the rank of padawan, and for good reason. As the pup's wounds healed before Zaaron's eyes he felt his own energy drain. As the last remnants of the wound disappeared Zaaron collapsed from the exertion of his powers.

When Yuuzahn came upon his son that evening he was surprised to see an Akk Dog pup standing over his son's body in an aggressive stance. The pup showed no signs of attacking his son, but instead protecting him. Due to the pup's presence Yuuzahn knew he couldn't get any closer than he was, or else risk being attacked by the pup.

When Zaaron regained conscious he heard what sounded like the rumbling of thunder, but when he opened his eyes he saw the yellow underbelly of the Akk Dog pup he had saved. Turning his head side to side he saw his father sitting a few feet away. Before Zaaron could say or do anything the Akk pup was already sitting down at Zaaron's side. Sitting up from his position Zaaron petted the pup's head before he ran to his father's embrace. When the two broke their embrace they saw the pup in front of them wagging his tail and a smile on his face.

"Can we keep him?" Zaaron asked his father as he hugged the pup.

"You promise to take responsibility and care of him?" Yuuzahn said with a smile on his face at well.

Zaaron could barely say yes as the pup sat over him licking.

The first few weeks were a bit difficult with the new pup. It would always follow Zaaron everywhere, even when he went to bed it was right there at its foot. Master Kaeden almost died when he saw the pup following Zaaron through the halls of the temple. But after hours of work and training the Akk Dog pup was well trained, all he lacked was a name.

"You know we still haven't given you a name." Zaaron said as he sat on the front step of his homes with the pup at his side.

The pup gave a bark in response.

"How about Palpatine?"

A snort was given in response.

"You're right. It does sound a bit creepy."

"How about Cander, after Mandalore the preserver?"

The pup barked with a smile in his face at the name.

"Alright, Cander it is." Zaaron said with a smile as he petted Cander.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Zaaron get in here right now!" Yuuzahn yelled as he inspected his son's hunting rifle. It had been four years since Zaaron's first hunting trip and he had been quite the marksmen for nine years of age. As Zaaron came running into the small room where all their weapons were kept he saw his father with his rifle disassembled on the table, with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Zaaron asked.

"What's the first rule for taking care of your weapon?" Yuuzahn asked raising his right eyebrow.

Realizing his mistake Zaaron responded dejectedly. "A clean weapon is an efficient weapon."

"Exactly. Now why has your rifle not been cleaned?" Yuuzahn asked as he saw Zaaron's shoulders slump.

"When we got back I had a lesson at the temple and forgot." Zaaron answered honestly.

Eyeing son for any deceit Yuuzahn gave his verdict. "Since you forgot to clean your weapon you'll have to clean all the rifles and blades in this room or no supper to tonight."

At this Zaaron's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but one look at his father's face told him there was no arguing. As his father left the room Zaaron took a look at the weapons in the room, a total of three hunting rifles, two blaster pistols, a heavy repeater, three vibro-swords, and one Echani Ritual Brand Staff. With a sigh Zaaron began what he knew would be a tedious process. His father had a strict set of rules when it came to weapons, especially when it came to maintenance. In the Great Galactic War, his father was in the midst of battle when his heavy repeater malfunctioned, and engulfed his left hand in flames. While his father had no serious damage done to his hand miraculously enough, his hand was heavily scarred and discolored in angry red and white scars. As Zaaron sat down he began to work on his already disassembled rifle. After his parents had their dinner, Yuuzahn came into the weapons room and saw Zaaron passed out on the table with a perfectly cleaned and sharpened vibro-sword laying a few inches away from his head. Putting the sword away Yuuzahn picked Zaaron up and carried him to his room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning Zaaron met with his mother for his training in the Echani martial arts. The Echani the martial arts were a way of individualizing one's self within their culture, but it could not be denied that Zaaron was one of a kind, but Zaaron took great pride in his warrior heritage and was more than happy to learn every aspect of the art. At the age of four his mother had taught him the basic forms of combat and he had just recently entered the intermediate stages.

In their sand arena Zaaron's mother wore loose fitting pants and a shirt that exposed her midriff and arms, and Zaaron wore his training pants with no shirt as was Echani tradition. In Echani culture use of armor was rare in combat, so in most sparring session you would see the combatants wearing normally very few articles of clothing.

"Today you will learn the art of moving meditation. We shall use the very first of the intermediate forms for today's exercise." Teraja said as she began the form's sequence.

"Empty your mind; allow everything to be removed by your actions." Teraja said as the two went through the form's movements with both eyes closed.

"Now that your mind is emptied, focus your mind on one goal. As you continue focus and hone your mind on that goal."

As the two continued they seemed to enter a deep trance within their movements. Each kick, punch, and stance seemed to flow with energy as it slowly built up. At the end of the form both were renewed with the power of the Force. As both opened their eyes they had a smile on their faces.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the training halls of the Jedi temple Zaaron and the rest of his clan study the lightsaber form _Shii-Cho_ under the watchful eye of Grand Master Satele. The clan had been practicing the form for several weeks, and today they would be tested on their execution of the form. Every member of his clan had gone up; Zaaron passed Kymen as he stepped up onto the performance platform. Drawing his training saber Zaaron took his stance. With a deep breath Zaaron began the form sequence. Every strike every block was performed with as much power and intensity a nine year old could hold. By the time he had finished his chest was heaving from exertion. When Master Satele gave him her nod of approval his fellow clan members applauded his success, all except one. Kymen sat on the side with the others of Dragon clan and looked back and forth between Zaaron and Aurora. The young Kaleesh had a childhood crush on the young Twilek, but he was misinformed of thinking she liked Zaaron. In truth none of that mattered, all the young Kaleesh felt was an immense anger towards Zaaron, for the source of his affections had never given him a smile like she was now. Turning his attention back to Zaaron Kymen simply stared at Zaaron as the rest of his clan members surrounded him and gave them their praise.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The masked Jedi appeared in Zaaron's mind again that night. His presence had become a welcome feeling in his mind after so many years.

"_You are the light to bath the galaxy anew. You are the one to preserve the galaxy. You shall defeat the darkness."_

But yet as the Jedi came again so did his Sith counterpart.

"_You shall rule the galaxy. All shall kneel before your wrath. You shall preserve the galaxy in your image." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: As always I'd like to thank you all for reading. I'm always looking forward to what you guys have to say, but you have to review first. So please leave a review, and continue to read **_**Trials and Tribulations.**_**-KXR**


	7. Chapter 6: Vod, Brother and Sister

**AN: KXR DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 6; __**Vod, **__Brother, and Sister_

A Republic transportation shuttle landed in the Thaigarus Clan's docking pads, as the loading bay doors opened two figures emerged from within. As Zaaron and his mother exited the loading ramp to make their way to the security checkpoint to the compound's entrance both took a deep breath of Dxun's jungle air. It had been 7 years since Zaaron had set foot on the jungle world's surface, but just as he took that one breath all his memories of his time there returned to him. Zaaron wore the standard initiate robes he had been given upon his arrival to Tython making him stand out even more so than he would originally have. Zaaron's mother donned robes similar to that of a Jedi Shadow, which she had been during her time as a Knight of the Republic, although these robes were of brown coloring and were not truly equipped for the activities of a Jedi. Making their way to the security checkpoint the two were greeted by a surprised Barbados.

"I can't believe it! It's great to have you two back home, Yuuzahn's been acting antsy with over the surprise he has for Zaaron." Barbados practically guffawed as he hugged both Zaaron and Teraja. "I've got to say though little Z you're mighty big. How old are you now?"

"I'm twelve. Where can I find Verax?" Zaaron asked as the taller man ruffled his hair.

With a chuckle Barbados answered. "He's probably around here somewhere causing mischief, although his antics aren't as grand without you around." Barbados said remembering the countless pranks the two would play on some of the guards.

While the majority of residents within the compound were of the Clan Thaigarus, Barbados, Verax and the clan Shogun formed the rest of the population. Most of the Mandalorian Clans rallied under the banner of Mandalore the Vindicated, but only and Clan Thaigarus and shogun defied his call to their home world of Mandalore. Instead the two clans allied with one another in favor of Mandalore the Preserver's method of allying themselves with the Republic. While the clans under Mandalore the Vindicated considered this defiance of the **Resol'nare-Six Tenets of Mandalorian Culture-** the two clans believed that siding with the Empire would lead to their people's enslavement, which it has. The Clans only attack when the Empire allows them, and they are constantly monitored by Imperial Intelligence. To them it seemed better to break one of their tenants then become glorified slaves.

As Zaaron and his mother walked through the compound to their home, many eyes followed their movements, although there was a pair of eyes that was discreetly following the two. As Zaaron passed by one of the alley ways on their trek a blurred figured darted out and tried to tackle Zaaron the ground. Using the Force Zaaron dodged the tackle and took an Echani fighting stance. Looking at the figure that tried to tackle him Zaaron's eyes met a figure he had not seen for seven years.

"Verax!" Zaaron yelled with a smile on his face. As Zaaron and Verax stood relaxed the two embraced each other in a hug. Verax was only a few inches shorter than Zaaron but was equally built, he had short brown hair that spiked up in the front, and had chocolate brown eyes. As the two hugged Verax used a throw to ensue the inevitable wrestling match between the two.

During his time on Dxun the two were nearly inseparable; both were always playing together within the compound, occasionally sneaking out to adventure the untamed jungles of Dxun. Finally deciding to end their impromptu wrestling match Teraja cleared here throat loudly twice, gaining the two boys' attention. Zaaron and Teraja continued their trek through the camp until they came across the training grounds where Yuuzahn was teaching a young girl how to fire a blaster at the targets placed on the other side of the field. As Yuuzahn stepped back the girl let out a volley of blaster shots that hit every mark. With a yell of joy Yuuzahn picked the girl up and gave her a hug. Turning to his family Yuuzahn introduced her.

"Zaaron this is your adopted sister Nyla Thaigarus." The girl was discovered on the planet of Tatooine, as Yuuzahn led a small team of Mandalorian warriors along with the Republic Special Forces team Havoc Squad on a raid of an intergalactic slave ring. Yuuzahn was confronted by the girl when they first began to release the slaves. Her spirit called to him and he knew she would be a loved member of his family. The girl was quite small for nine years of age, but her attitude and spirit were as fierce as the revered Mythosuars of legend.

For a while Teraja, Yuuzahn, and Verax watched the two newfound siblings as they stared each other. Breaking the staring contest Zaaron pulled Nyla into a bone crushing hug as he said. "I've always wanted a little sister!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

During his brief stay in Dxun Zaaron spent most all of his time in the company of Verax and Nyla, the three had gone on a plethora of small adventures together, but just as Zaaron was to leave for Tython the three would go on one last adventure. Early that morning the three children had overheard two of the guards discussing the upcoming search for an Imperial Probe that was suspected to be in the jungle's brush. Running into a small alley the three huddled and discussed their first plan together.

"What are going to do? We can't let the Imperials get information on us here. They may attack us!" Nyla said "But how are we supposed to find it? It's not like we know what a probe looks like, for all we know it could just be a rumor." Zaaron replied. "How should we know how to find it? You're the one who's a tech wiz." Verax added. "That's it! Zaaron can whip up some device to track droids in the jungle!" Nyla interjected with a smile. "I can't just make a scanner out of nothing, and besides I can work with machines, but not even I can put something together that fast." Zaaron said with his eyebrows raised.

"Wait we can use one of the thermal scanners, just have Zaaron configure it to trace electrical signals." Verax said. "I can't do that either, but if I can get a reading of one of the droids in the camp, I can get a good thermal read of a droid and the figure out what's jungle and what's droid." Zaaron said as the idea came to him. Deciding they would find the probe droid the three snuck into the military cache and "borrowed" a thermal scanner that Zaaron the modified to look for a droids heat signature. Sneaking out of the Thaigarus Compound they began their search.

Zaaron wore his initiate robes, with two vibro-blades strapped to his back and the scanner in his hand. Verax wore brown cargo pants and a poncho over his shirt with his hunting rifle in hand. Nyla wore green cargo pants, a brown shirt with a black leather vest, and had her red hair in a ponytail, as well as a blaster pistol at her side.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For hours the trio searched for the probe droid, encountering multiple young bomas, maalraas, and cannoks. Just as they though their search was for naught they had finally tracked down the probes position. As the three took cover behind a large tree they spied on the droid. With a nod of their heads Zaaron charged the droid while Verax steeped to the right of Zaaron and fired several shots at the droid. Alerted to Zaaron's charge the droid began to turn when it was met with Verax's rifle shots. The droids attention was divided between the two mandalorian children making it blissfully unaware of the young girl climbing the tree. While the droid turned in circles trying to fire a shot at Zaaron who was taking swipes at it with his vibro-blades, with Verax taking clear shots at its legs. Finally reaching a point above the droid Nyla gave the boys the signal and fired a small volley of bolts on the droids head, permanently destroying it. As the three celebrated their victory the mandalorian patrol that was originally supposed to destroy the droid was met by the sight of three children standing over a broken droid. Realizing they had been caught the children came home with the patrol to an unexpected surprise. Their family and friends welcomed them home as young heroes, a small feast was held in honor of their heroic actions. As the night drew to a close Zaaron and his family bid Verax and Barbados farewell, as the left for Tython, once Zaaron and Nyla had found their beds both collapsed of exhaustion.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Zaaron's dreams came that night he was met yet again by two unknown figures.

_Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Fear and anger do. Embrace your love and let if become a beacon of light in the darkness._

_Emotional attachments make you weak. Your enemies will gladly use them against you. All people are for is to use and control for your own gains._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: I'd like to let my readers know that **_**Trials and Tribulations**_** will be updated on Saturdays, there will not however be an update on the weekend of the 22****nd****, but the weekend next will be updated with two chapters. Also the two characters I introduced will be reoccurring characters throughout the story, and a cookie for whoever can guess their class. Please leave a review and thank you for reading.-KXR**


	8. Chapter 7: Fear

**AN: KXR DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations: Chapter 7; Fear_

In the makeshift sand arena Yuuzahn had constructed Zaaron stood in the middle practicing his combat forms for the upcoming tournament. In a week's time there would be a tournament in which initiates would show their prowess with the Force, lightsaber, and wit to impress a master to take them on as a padawan learner. While Zaaron practiced his forms Nyla sat on the ring's edge with Cander laying at her feet.

"Why do you keep practicing so much?" Nyla asked as she scratched Cander's ear.

"Because I need to be accepted as a padawan learner if I want to become a Jedi Knight like mom." Zaaron said as he continued on with his forms.

As Zaaron continued his forms Nyla began to pout she pulled a toy out of her pocket that her father gave her, it was called a slingshot if she remembered correctly. Her father had shown her how it worked as well, which gave birth to a wonderful idea.

Zaaron had been so uptight the last few days he was no fun at all, taking away Nyla's playmate. Deciding to change his mood Nyla began to collect a pile of small pebbles to use in her slingshot. As she readied her first stone she aimed at the back of Zaaron's head and she let go causing the pebble to interrupt Zaaron's form.

Standing straight Zaaron began to look around for what had hit him in the head, Zaaron almost ignored it until he saw small pile of pebbles beside Nyla who had a hand behind her back and was scratching Cander a little too much.

"Did you hit me with a pebble?" Zaaron asked eyeing Nyla suspiciously.

Popping her head up at his question she replied. "No."

With a curt nod Zaaron pretended to continue his forms waiting for Nyla to pull out her sling shot. Just as Nyla aimed her next pebble at Zaaron he suddenly turned and yelled. "I knew it!" Surprised at Zaaron's outburst Nyla let the sling go with the pebble hitting Zaaron square in the face. As Nyla broke out in laughter rolling on the ground, Zaaron charged at her.

Seeing Zaaron running for her Nyla began to run still laughing, as his masters passed him Cander to chase after the two not wishing to be left out. Nyla ran into the forest behind their home with Zaaron and Cander in hot pursuit. Laughs play threats, and barking filled the forest until Nyla stopped frozen with fear before an opening in the forest. As Zaaron and Cander ran to her they saw what had her frozen. Two flesh raiders were currently devouring a Twilek corpse, the remnants of the recent kill hung in the air. Grabbing Nyla's hand Zaaron led her and Cander back into the forest. Just as they were about to reach a safe distance away a twig snapped under Zaaron's boot. The two flesh raiders turned their attention to them. "Run back home, I'll distract them!" Zaaron yelled as the flesh raiders began walking towards them. As Cander and Nyla ran home Zaaron charged out into the opening and turned right, successfully gaining the flesh raiders attention.

Zaaron's mind was scrambled as he ran to the Jedi Temple. Fear was the primary emotion that registered within his mind and body. He knew what the flesh raiders were, monstrous beings that devoured sentients, even their own kind at times. Blood pounded in his ears as Zaaron ran away from his pursuers, he dodged rocks, trees, and streams, but they only seemed closer. As Zaaron's fear grew a voice in his head spoke. "Use your fear turn it into a weapon of your anger!" The voice spoke adamantly. Turning to face the closest flesh raider Zaaron brought his hands into his chest and pushed them out causing a massive shockwave flinging the flesh raider into a nearby tree. Seeing his window Zaaron took off for the Jedi Temple hoping to make it before the other raider got to him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Barging into the kitchen where her parents were Nyla began to ramble. "Flesh Raiders…Zaaron…running….Jedi Temple…." Nyla said as she collapsed into her father's arms. Putting two and two together Teraja ran into her room grabbed an item wrapped in cloth and ran to the speeder outside their home as Yuuzahn calmed Nyla down. Speeding to the Temple Teraja prayed that she made it in time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zaaron continued to run from the Flesh Raider not bothering to turn back. His feet hurt from running on the unforgiving soil, his legs burned from the exertion, his lungs gasped for breath, and his heart pounded. But Zaaron continued to push those thoughts aside focusing on his goal of the Jedi Temple. As he closed in on the Temple's courtyard he saw several Padawans and master milling about, just as he gave a yell signaling his distress Zaaron tripped forward and scrambled to his back as he saw the flesh raider standing over him. Just as the raider reached for Zaaron a silver bladed double lightsaber pierced its head. As the Flesh Raider fell to Zaaron side he collapsed with exhaustion, the last thing he saw was his mother standing over him as he descended into darkness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Zaaron lay in the infirmary Zaaron saw himself at his current age in a black void with the only source of light shining over him, as Zaaron looked around the void he saw an armored Sith Warrior stand before the figure said nothing but simply stood over him with an evil smile.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Thank you for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations. **_**Another chapter will be posted tomorrow evening, and I'm looking forward to receiving your feedback-KXR**


	9. Chapter 8: Acceptance

**AN: KXR DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 8: Acceptance_

It had been several days since the Flesh Raider incident and while Zaaron's physical injuries had healed his mind and spirit were still broken and confused. While for Nyla shook the shock of the attack off with ease Zaaron contemplated not the attack but his killing of the first Flesh Raider. After he had been taken to the infirmary his mother and another master had traced the trail he took to the Jedi temple and found the raider's lifeless body crumpled at the base of the three that severed its spine.

When Zaaron received the news he simply sat in his bed with a vacant look in his eyes. For the next few days Zaaron would complete his tasks, but nothing more or less. The way he walked was if his soul had left his body; a walking corpse.

Most everyone thought the reason for his lack of presence was the fact he took a life, but Zaaron had gone hunting with his father, he knew what taking a life felt like. No, it was the dreams that haunted him after the incident. For the past few nights he had three dreams that shook his faith in himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In his first dream Zaaron stood in the center of a black void with a single light shining on him. _

"_You did well. You crushed the pathetic excuse of a life form into dust with your power." A voice said echoing across the room. Searching for the voice Zaaron looked in circles trying to find it, but he saw nothing. _

"_You have immense power! Why let the rules of the Jedi tell you how to use it? You could rule all your eyes see!" The voice said as if it were right behind him. Swinging around Zaaron was met with nothing behind him. _

"_Why resist it? You could be the most feared warrior in the entire galaxy! All would fear Mandalorian and Echani strength! Even the Emperor would fear you." The voice said still echoing. _

"_Who are you!?" Zaaron yelled into the darkness with his whole body shaking._

_With a laugh the figure replied. "You haven't figured it out?"_

_Stepping from out of the darkness to stand before Zaaron the figure loomed over him wearing the robes of a Sith lord. "Why, I'm us!" The figure said showing its face with a huge grin._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Many respected Zaaron's wish for privacy and would let him be unless absolutely necessary, but a rival sought to kick Zaaron while he was down.

"What's the matter Zaaron, that Flesh Raider didn't scare you did it?" A Kaleesh named Kymen taunted in the temple's courtyard. The two were surrounded by a small group of Padawans one of which was the source of Kymen's affection-Aurora. As he stood Zaaron gave a look of lethality to Kymen. Ever since their first lightsaber lesson Kymen had sought to best Zaaron, and as time went on Kymen began to develop an obsessive fixation on proving he was better than Zaaron. When Zaaron didn't reply Kymen continued his taunt.

"You were scared weren't you? So guess Mandalorians being the fiercest warriors wasn't true after all." Kymen goaded. Something in Zaaron snapped and with great speed kicked Kymen several feet across the tile of the courtyard. Running to his opponent Zaaron mounted him and began laying punch upon punch onto Kymen hitting anything he could find as rage filled the thirteen year olds body. This continued until a nearby master pulled Zaaron off of Kymen and escorted him to Grand Master Satele's Chambers.

As Zaaron was led to the Grand Master his second dream occurred throughout his mind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Unlike previous dreams where Zaaron stood in a black void this dream Zaaron saw unfold from a bird's eye. What seemed to once have been the plains of an agricultural world were consumed with flames, craters, and countless bodies strewn across. In the center of this battle field five figures battled, four were obviously Jedi wielding blades of emerald and sapphire. Surrounded by the four Jedi Masters a lone Sith wielding two blood red sabers combated them with ease. The Sith's robes swirled around his body as he maneuvered around the Masters, his sabers were barely more than a blur as he blocked each strike, with every passing moment the Sith's determination and power grew as the Jedi Masters became weak with fatigue and desperation. Finally with one devastating blow of Sith lightning the Sith ended all his adversaries lives. Putting away his blades the Sith looked on at the carnage he caused the countless bodies and machines that he laid waste to. With the beginning of a chuckle the figure began laughing manically at the destruction, and that figure bore the same face as the previous dream. That figure was Zaaron. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Are you even listening to me?" Grand Master Satele asked raising her voice. Shaken out of his dream Zaaron replied shamefully. "No master Satele I was not." Zaaron said with his eyes on the floor. Grand Master Satele frowned as she sensed Zaaron's turmoil. "What troubles you youngling?"

"I see myself, but I'm much older, stronger, faster, more powerful, but I've never been more afraid." Zaaron confessed.

Grand Master Satele was weary to press forward, but it needed to be done. "What do you see Zaaron?" Grand Master Satele asked laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I see myself, but I'm not a Jedi I'm Sith in all of them. In every one of them all I see is a monster, and it's not because I've killed, it's because the dark side twists me into one." Zaaron said with tears streaming down his face. When Master Satele tried to comfort him, Zaaron kindly but forcefully escaped her grip.

"Master Satele if it's alright I'd like to go home." Zaaron asked timidly still not making eye contact.

After Master Satele's approval Zaaron made his way home, but when he arrived he climbed to the top and sat on the roof as his final dream took place.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the throne room that Revan, the Exile Meetra Surik, and Lord Scourge faced the immortal Emperor Zaaron stood next to a figure shrouded in darkness even in his dream. _

"_Soon apprentice we shall rule the galaxy, and all will bow before us." The Emperor said in the voice of death itself. _

_With a smile the older Zaaron walked to the back of the throne and activated his lightsaber stabbing the Emperor in the back snuffing out his existence. "Wrong relic the galaxy shall fall before me and my apprentice." Zaaron said with a smile. _

_Before the dream could continue a booming voice yelled. "Enough!" In a flash Zaaron's dream was replaced with his current self in the courtyard of the Jedi Temple. With confusion written on his face Zaaron searched the courtyard until he saw the robes of a Jedi Master wearing the legendary mask of Revan. Walking to Zaaron Revan put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "The future is always in motion Zaaron; one mistake does not condemn you to oblivion. Remember that we are all sentient and it is in our nature to make mistakes. After all just take a look at all the good you could do." Revan said pointing behind Zaaron._

_Turning around he saw another version of himself wearing the robes of a Jedi master, his Jedi self was currently surrounded by many young students each holding a training saber. His older self was playfully sparring with one of the younglings as he coached him._

_A smile spread on Zaaron's face at the sight when Zaaron turned around he had a training saber in his hands. When he looked up he saw Revan in a light training stance slightly bouncing. With a smile Zaaron sparred with the legendary Jedi Revan in his dreams._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Yuuzahn came onto the roof for Zaaron that night he saw his son sleeping with a smile on his face. Picking up his son Yuuzahn carried him to his room and tucked him in his bed. As Yuuzahn left the room he looked back and smiled for he knew his son had finally _Accepted._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Yes! We're almost halfway through with **_**Trials and Tribulations**_**! In the next chapter Zaaron will meet his Jedi Master. How did you guys like the chapter? I extended this one a little to make up for the last one. As always I can't wait for your reviews.-KXR **


	10. Chapter 9: First Meetings & Premonitions

**AN: KXR DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Star Wars

Legend of Thaigarus

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 9: First meetings, and Premonitions_

It was the day before the Apprentice tournament and the council was deliberating Zaaron's eligibility to compete for his rank as a Padawan. In the council chambers Grand Master Satele stood in Zaaron's defense while Master Jaric Kaeden stood to ban Zaaron from the tournament.

"Zaaron should be banned from the tournament due to the use of his powers. He allowed fear to override his body and in doing so gave into the dark side!" Master Kaeden protested from his seat on the council.

"You speak as if he has fallen and joined the ranks of the Sith Master Kaeden. We all saw how Zaaron was affected by his actions, but through his own determination he has come back a better pupil and Jedi." Master Satele countered.

"That may be so. But what kind of example are we setting if we let him compete? It's not as if his actions are not known across the temple." Master Bela Kiwiks added in favor of Master Kaeden.

"Can we truly be so apathetic? Not many initiates even come close to the Flesh Raiders; much less survive if they do. In hindsight of the events that occurred I believe Zaaron's response was most impressive for one his age." Master Tol Braga added.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As the Masters debated Zaaron stood in the training courtyard facing the most current practice droid provided by the temple. These droids had been programmed to follow the same battle protocols as any Imperial soldier. While most of the time these droids were reserved for Padawans or Knights, due to Zaaron's help in maintaining, repairing and even upgrading them the Master in charge of them allowed him to train with them whenever.

As Zaaron stood to face the battle droid with his training saber drawn Zaaron took a deep breath as the timer countdown until the droid would activate. Drawing the rifle from its back the droid began to take blaster shots set to stun at Zaaron. Deflecting the shots with deep concentration Zaaron began to push the droid to the rings edge. With the droid firing rapid shots and its back to the edge Zaaron twirled his training saber in a figure 8 deflecting the shot before he leaped at the droid and hit it with enough force it shut down before it could draw its blade.

As Zaaron put away his training saber he heard a knocking sound on the rings edge. Turning around Zaaron saw a tall Jed Master with a hood obscuring their face using a wooden staff to tap the stone of the courtyard as if he was clapping. As Zaaron approached the Master they spoke.

"Very good young one, but droids are no great feat of battle. To truly test yourself you must face a true sentient being." The Master said from under his hood.

"None of the other students will train with me; droids are the only alternative to a Knight or Master." Zaaron replied defending himself.

"And why is it none of the other students will train with you?" The Master asked their curiosity piqued.

"They all say I'm too serious and that it's no fun." Zaaron answered with a small hint of sadness in his face.

With a chuckle the Master replied. "Yes that is a common predicament for many who are driven, why a pupil of mine many years ago suffered the same predicament."

"You wouldn't happen to have any suggestions would you?" Zaaron asked hopefully.

"Indeed I do." The Master replied walking to Zaaron.

Gesturing for Zaaron to turn around the Master took a band of cloth and tied it around Zaaron's eyes. "When you use your eyes you see the droid and you can sense it flaws, but take a moment. Now visualize an Imperial soldier. Your mind will then react as if you are in combat with one, and remember to let the force flow through you." The Master said activating the next droid.

As Zaaron began to draw his practice blade he was stunned with several blaster bolts causing a very temporary paralysis. Dusting himself off the Master encouraged Zaaron to try again. With a deep breath Zaaron visualized the Imperial soldier, and just as he finished his exhale Zaaron heard the droid pull the trigger on its rifle, and just as the bolt made its mark Zaaron deflected it and sent a force push in its direction. Using the Force to sense its direction Zaaron charged the droid as it stood up. As Zaaron charged it fired several bolts, but each was dodged by Zaaron using the Force to amplify his senses. Just as Zaaron was about to make contact with the droid he was stunned by a blaster bolt and sent to the ground. Standing up in fierce determination Zaaron began what would be a long day of training.

As Zaaron continued his now grudge match with the combat droid, a newly appointed Padawan wandered the grounds of the Jedi Temple while her Master sat in on the Council meeting. This Padawan was Kira Carsen, a refugee from the World Nar Shadda who had been discovered by Master Bela Kiwiks. As she toured the Temple grounds she finally came upon the sight of an initiate who was only a bit older than her own age being continually thrashed by one of the combat droids. From what she knew of humanoid species she assumed he was Echani, but he didn't look nearly as pale as others she had seen. The boy was tall and well built; she could see the power in every step, move and strike he took at the droid. His hair is what made her question his species however. Unlike anything she had seen before he had silver hair like an Echani but over his right eye was a patch of black hair which confused her.

Finally growing bored of seeing the initiate being defeated by the droid only to get up and repeat the process Kira stood up from her perch and challenged the initiate. "Hey you getting your butt kicked! Want to fight something other than that droid?" She yelled with fire burning in her blue eyes.

Stopping mid strike Zaaron removed his blindfold to find the source of the challenge he had received. When his eyes met the fiery red head with astounding blue eyes Zaaron stood in a moment of shock. Zaaron had never seen this girl before, but she was by far the most attractive he's had the pleasure of encountering. Recovering from his shock Zaaron smirked and replied. "If you think you can handle it."

With a smile Kira started towards the training ring, grabbing a practice saber Kira stood in front of Zaaron in an aggressive stance waiting for him to take his. As Zaaron took his stance Kira took notice of the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen.

Using Kira's hesitation to his advantage Zaaron lunged forward with his training saber aimed for her abdomen. As Kira reacted at the last moment she glared at Zaaron as he smirked at her mistake. Aiming to wipe the smirk off his face Kira attacked Zaaron with a passion. As the two teenagers sparred the unknown Master smiled from under their hood at the display. Kira was growing steadily frustrated with Zaaron as he continued to either block or avoid her attacks all together, and his constant smirk was driving her mad! As she threw a horizontal strike Zaaron ducked down and with a 360 sweep kicked her legs out from under her. When Kira made a move to get up her nose almost came into contact with his training saber. Looking up Kira saw Zaaron wearing a proud smirk on his-not that she'd admit it-handsome face.

"Thanks for the spar. You really had me going there." Zaaron said with a smile on his face as he extended his hand to her. As Zaaron pulled Kira up an image flashed through his mind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It seemed Zaaron was in a body of his future self, and was in what seemed to be a med-bay. Looking to the bed he saw an older version of Kira on the bed drenched in sweat and holding a bundle in her arms, this Kira looked mostly the same except her hair was longer and she had a scar on her right cheek. As the older Zaaron walked to her bedside the older Kira grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was at that time Kira slapped Zaaron in the face as he spaced out in front of her. "Did you hear me? I said you didn't do too badly for a rookie, and don't make me say it again!" Kira scolded as she crossed her arms across her budding chest and glared at Zaaron.

"Sorry about that. But what are you talking about rookie? I-." Zaaron couldn't finish his sentence before the unknown Master stepped in.

"Zaaron the council wishes to meet with you now." They said walking to the two teens.

With widened eyes Zaaron thanked the two for their help training and made a bee line for the Council chambers. When Zaaron stood in front of the two huge double doors he took a calming breath, straightened his tunic and entered the chambers. When Zaaron came to face the council his breath stilled in his lungs.

"Zaaron the Council has come to the decision that you are banned from this year's tournament due to your actions during the Flesh Raider attack." Grand Master Satele said gravely as she saw the life in Zaaron's eyes deflate.

To rub salt in the wound Master Kaeden as always had to put his two cents in. This was not an easy decision for this Council, but you gave into fear and anger and in doing so took a life, we must allow time for the weight of your actions to settle in your mind and give you the opportunity to understand." Master Kaeden said with all the righteous indignation only he could muster.

The first emotion to enter Zaaron was sadness, he knew what he had done, and what it meant, but he had vowed to make sure he used his powers wisely at all times because of it. With tears threatening to overflow from his eyes Zaaron bowed his head and was about to leave when a new voice entered.

"This boy has no need for the Apprentice Tournament, for I shall take him on as my pupil." The voice said with what seemed like knocking wood as it grew closer to Zaaron's side.

"Master Tao Kahn! This is unexpected. You have not taken an apprentice for 14 years." Master Tol Braga said as the unknown Master from earlier stood behind Zaaron.

As Zaaron looked up to set eyes on his now new Master he saw a man in his mid-40's with silver hair, silver eyes, and pale skin, that and the name Tao Kahn sounded familiar. That's it! Zaaron thought as he realized his new Master was the Jedi Battle Master!

With Tao Kahn's announcement of his taking up Zaaron as his Padawan Master Kaeden's eyes widened and he began to stutter as to how Zaaron couldn't become his Padawan.

"If I'm correct, you said he could not enter the Tournament, but you never said he could not be accepted as a Padawan." Master Tao Kahn said with a smirk at Master Kaeden's discomfort.

"I see no issue with this arrangement. Does anyone except Master Kaeden have any objections?" Grand Master Satele said as she looked on at the other members of the Council.

When no one raised their hand Zaaron's face lit up as his mood brightened. Looking to his new Master Zaaron was more than ready to enter this new phase in his life.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**So what do you guys think? I've finally introduced Kira, and Zaaron's first Master! I'm pleased to say this story is progressing much better than I expected, I may not have the views I want, but the reviews I have received have all been positive and for that I'm immensely grateful. But now I have to ask for criticism. (I Know Right?) How do you guys view the parts that are supposed to leave you guessing or suspenseful? Is there any suspense or is it pretty plain what's going to happen? Either way I'd like to thank you for reading.-KXR **


	11. Chapter 10: Crossing the Line

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 10: Crossing the line_

It had been several days after Master Tao Kahn accepting Zaaron as his padawan learner, and Zaaron was elated to study under an Echani Battle Master, and was even more so when his mother personally crafted his Padawan braid. Today would be Zaaron's last day on Tython before Master Kahn took him on their first mission off world, and Zaaron was anxious beyond belief.

Walking through out the courtyard with Cander at his heels Zaaron reflected on his training on the grounds as an initiate. He especially remembered his friends Aurora and Kymen. Of all within the Dragon Clan they were the closest. Aurora a Twilek, whom challenged Zaaron mentally, and was always a breath of fresh air when studies became too strenuous, and Kymen a Kaleesh whom Zaaron had always loved to spar with, both were quite close until they reached the age of ten. That's when things started to sour. It seemed as if Kymen was always in competition with Zaaron, always out best him in everything, and it was especially worse when Aurora was around. Kymen's behavior however strained their relationship. While Aurora and Zaaron would occasionally study together it was often interrupted by Kymen, and after a period of time they had all drifted. But after the drift Kymen continued to harass Zaaron, but he had never taken the bait.

Zaaron was pulled out of his memories when he saw Kymen in his face yelling. "What to ashamed to admit I became a Padawan before you?"

"No actually, I became a Padawan two days ago." Zaaron said pulling his Padawan's braid to his shoulder and putting it on display.

The anger in Kymen's eyes would have made any Sith Master proud, and it only intensified when Zaaron began to walk away with Cander at his heel. In anger Kymen ran to Cander and kicked him several feet away, in shock Zaaron to his companion to ensure his safety.

"What's your problem Kymen?!" Zaaron yelled growing tired and angry with Kymen's persistence on tormenting him.

"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything. Your mangy dog just jumped across the yard." Kymen said lying through his teeth.

With a grunt Zaaron healed Cander from what little damage he sustained. As they walked away Kymen crossed a line he would soon wish he hadn't. "So much for a great warrior, you're nothing but a pathetic half blood." Kymen said with a laugh.

Fed up with Kymen's taunts Zaaron stood up and stalked towards him with a purpose. Just as the two fourteen year old boys squared off Master Kaeden interjected in between the two.

"Is there something going on here Padawan." Master Kaeden asked referring to his Padawan Kymen.

Before Kymen could respond Master Tao Kahn appeared out of nowhere. "I believe our students were about to engage in a friendly spar, after all, both are well versed in their respective martial styles." Master Kahn said with a smirk.

Catching on to his Master's intentions Zaaron played along. "Yes Master Kaeden. Kymen and I were good friends as initiates, but it has been some time since we've sparred. We were thinking of inviting a few of our friends to watch as well." Zaaron said smirking at Kymen knowing he would take the bait.

"Is this true Kymen?" Master Kaeden asked not fully trusting Zaaron or Master Kahn.

"Yes master." Kymen replied taking the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

"Well you to may meet in the tournament grounds in thirty minutes, you may spar then." Master Kaeden said leading Kymen away who gave Zaaron one final glare.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the holding area just outside the arena Zaaron was addressed by Tao Kahn.

"Zaaron understand that this will not happen again. I will only allow this once." Master Kahn said sternly looking Zaaron in the eye. Nodding in his head Zaaron reached for his training saber, but grabbed air when Master Kahn took the saber from him before saying. "You are required to complete this fight with no weapon, other than your body." Master Kahn said with a grin. With a grimace at his master's request Zaaron walked into the arena.

The arena floor was made of sand with walls made of blue tile with gold trim on the ceiling on floor, and in each corner stood the same statue of a Jedi with their lightsaber drawn. Standing in front of Kymen Zaaron held eye contact with him. Kymen's eyes drifted to Aurora who stood on the side edge of the ring. At the last minute Kymen removed the top lair of his tunic exposing his developing body. Looking to where Kymen did Zaaron saw the girl he had sparred a few days ago standing next to Aurora, looking to Kymen Zaaron shrugged and did the same, and revealed much more definition than Kymen had.

Eyes growing wide at Zaaron's action Kymen took a swing at Zaaron's head with his training saber in anger. Zaaron dodged the strike and punched his back as Kymen stumbled forward.

In the crowd watching the fight Master Kahn and Kaeden stood side by side. "It seems your apprentice is giving into anger Master Kaeden." Master Tao Kahn said as if he was talking about the weather.

"And it seems that yours is arrogant. He disrespects his opponent by not taking a weapon." Master Kaeden said with a snarl.

"We both know Zaaron is the better warrior, but your apprentice does not realize his limitations. My apprentice however has no idea the strength he posses and he acts with more dignity and respect than your apprentice shows kicking a defenseless animal. Maybe you should take care to make sure your student does not fall." Master Kahn said with malice.

At these words Master Kaeden remained silent.

As the fight continued on many more were added to the small crowd that had first gathered, many looked on in shock at Zaaron's martial skill, while a few of the older masters looked on in disapproval. Taking another missed swing Kymen's anger grew. Throwing his saber at Zaaron Kymen charged at Zaaron. Dodging the thrown saber Zaaron sprawled as he felt Kymen tackle his hips hoping to pin him to the ground. In his sprawl Zaaron began to elbow Kymen's back while simultaneously kneeing his midsection. Due to Zaaron's blows Kymen loosened his grip on Zaaron's hips allowing Zaaron to deliver a kick right into his solar plexus knocking him onto the ground. Mounting Kymen Zaaron began to rain punches onto his mask forcing him to feebly block with his arms. Taking Kymen's right arm Zaaron pinned the arm and force Kymen into submission with an Americana. Feeling Kymen tap Zaaron released the hold before whispering. "Let this be a reminder, my dominance can't be denied." Zaaron said as he rose up.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Hello dear readers of **_**Trials and Tribulations!**_** I'm so sorry for missing last week's installment. (My family and a friend took an impromptu trip to Ocean City) I hope this chapter has satisfied you, and as always I appreciate your feedback. Now if you are wondering how I formulate the fight scenes the answer is that I've taken martial arts for eleven years and write the fights the way I would in that situation, but I would actually like to hear what you guys think of whether it's realistic or not. (It may seem realistic in my head, but it may not come off that way.) Also **_**Trials and Tribulations **_**has about 8 to 6 more chapters left before we enter the time period that takes place within the game! I plan on staying true to the canon within the game, but there will additions unique to this story. But as always thank you for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations**_**.-KXR**


	12. Chapter 11: First Steps into the Galaxy

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars**

**Hello **_**Trials and Tribulations **_**faithful I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates recently. I was very conflicted on how to approach these next few chapters, and the fact I have recently gained my copies of **_**Halo 4**_** and **_**Assassin's Creed 3**_** which both took up a bit of my time. But now I'm back and with **_**Star Wars the Old Republic **_**going free on the 15****th**** I'll have plenty of inspiration for this story, but enough of my talk let's begin.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 11: First Steps into the Galaxy_

On the shuttle ride to the Republic planet of Illum Zaaron sat to Master Tao Kahn in contemplative silence as he reflected on his goodbyes to his family.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the space port on Tython Zaaron said goodbye to his family as Master Tao Kahn stood at the shuttle's entrance.

"Take care my son. You will come to do great things, but make sure to heed Master Kahn's lessons. After all he was my teacher once upon a time." Teraja said giving her growing son a hug and a kiss.

Yuuzahn took hold of his son's shoulder as he looked him in the eye, reminiscing of when he first looked into his son's emerald eyes. "You have always made me proud, and you will continue to do so even after I have passed. Although I must remind you that you are of Mandalorian heart and with that you must conduct yourself with honor, and show the galaxy what a true warrior's heart is made of."

Before Zaaron could fully turn to see his sister she had rushed in and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to let him see her tears. "Don't go and hurt yourself before we have another shooting competition." Nyla said referring to the frequent competition she and Zaaron had to see who the better shot was.

With his final goodbyes Zaaron walked into the shuttle with Master Kahn and Cander at his side.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zaaron was shaken out of his reverie when the food cart stopped in front of him, just as he reached for a piece of the complimentary food offered his hand was slapped by Master Kahn who had a look of disapproval on his face.

"You are not to consume any food or drink for the next few days until I give you permission to do so." Master Tao Kahn said as he took a bite from his own food.

Zaaron looked at his master as if he had grown another head, feeling his own stomach grumble as he watched the food cart wheel away.

The next few days were torture for Zaaron as he was forced to watch his master and Cander eat and drink almost tauntingly at his expense. He though his torture was over when they had touched down on Illum's surface, but he was informed he had another few days of this torture while on Illum. I was apparently his first step into his training.

The second day on Illum Zaaron followed Master Tao Kahn into a crystal cave, one of the many that covered Illum's surface. As Zaaron, Cander, and Master Kahn made their way deeper into the cave they came across a circle made by lightsaber crystals of various colors. They crystals that made the circle were blue, green, yellow, violet, and red.

"Step into the circle and begin to meditate allow yourself to become one with the Force, allow everything to become one with you. Cander and I will make sure no harm befalls you." Master Kahn instructed.

Stepping into the circle Zaaron sat lotus style and began his meditation following his Master's instructions. As Zaaron breathed he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Zaaron's eyes opened he was lying on the floor in his dreamscape. Unlike most dreams that were accompanied by a white or black backdrop this one had colors that were ever changing. Over time Zaaron had come to know the faces that haunted his dreams at night, the faces of Revan, and Scourge. Both respective Masters of their alignment, but yet he saw neither.

As Zaaron looked for a sign of his two mentors he heard a voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"_I am your spoken truth."_

"_I am the lies in you."_

"_I am your lighted way and your darkest day."_

"_Just consider me your friend I am until the end."_

"_Take me by my hand and let me show you what I am."_

"Well what are you?" Zaaron asked into the nothing.

"_Really? I thought it was obvious." The voice said manifesting itself in the form of a human male. Its features were not distinct; it seemed to be just like any other human male._

"_I'm the force." He said before vanishing._

As the figure dispersed Zaaron frantically looked around the scope hoping to find the figure again, but instead he saw a woman who was no more distinguished then the man.

"_I am light and dark, I transcend the borders of both, I am the balance." _ She said before dispersing.

Zaaron heard the voice again when he felt something crawl across his leg. Looking down he saw an Akk Dog at his feet.

"_Within every day there is a shadow to cast darkness, and within every night there is a star to illuminate the light." _The Akk Dog said before it too dispersed.

Zaaron next saw a mynock flying through the air.

"_All are luminous beings, not just crude matter. We all transcend both light and dark. We create something truly unique to your own creation. Do not let the constrictions of the Jedi or Sith determine your destiny._" The Mynock said before it dispersed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With a grasp of breath Zaaron woke from the frozen ground floor, gasping for breath from his vision quest. As his breathing slowed Zaaron saw Cander to his right wagging his tail with a smile on his face, and when he came to face Master Kahn he saw a biscuit in front of his face. Looking to his master for an answer he only received one response. "You've earned it." Master Kahn said with a proud smile.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: I'd like to thank you for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations.**_** Next we begin to see Zaaron's training which is going to be a mixture of martial arts and Jedi teachings. As always I'd appreciate any reviews given, please let me know what you think. Now concerning the progression of story **_**Trials and Tribulations **_**will lead all the way up until the end of the Jedi Knight's Coruscant missions concerning Lord Tarnis. As always thank you for reading.-KXR**


	13. Chapter 12: Trial of Skill

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars!**

**Hello dear readers! How's your holiday been? Due to the holidays updates may be scattered but Updates will be weekly most like on Fir, Sat, or Sun. Now I've had a request for longer chapters which I hope to fulfill, but I'd like to know how long you guys actually want the chapters. So after the chapter leave a review of word count that you wish to see, and I'll see if I can accommodate.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 12: Trial of Skill_

It had been four years since Zaaron had started his apprenticeship under Master Tao Kahn, and now at the age of eighteen Zaaron was to begin his trials into Knighthood. In the Jedi academy of Illum Zaaron stood in the center of the dueling ring with a training saber in his hand. Over the course of four years and excruciating training that would make even the strongest commando shudder with fear Zaaron had gained a body of pure muscle. Master Tao Kahn was a relentless task master, but also smart and wise in his methods, he allowed Zaaron two days rest from training, and made sure that Zaaron was taken care of properly to ensure Zaaron's safety while training. In Zaaron's days off however Master Kahn taught him in the ways of the force, and how to infuse it with his being, giving him even greater speed, agility, reflexes and strength.

However when Zaaron was not under the tutelage of Master Kahn, he was under the instruction of Revan and Scourge. Both would flood his mind when he slept feeding him knowledge of the Light and Dark side of the Force, ever expending his view.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the center of the dueling ring Master Kahn gave Zaaron his parting words before he began the first trial.

"Your opponent will be a Knight that has been recently appointed. Although with your training he shouldn't be much of a challenge." Master Kahn said as he and Zaaron viewed his opponent.

Patting Zaaron on the shoulder master Kahn stepped ring side. As Zaaron and the young Knight faced off on either sides of the ring, both eagerly waited for Master Kahn to give the signal to start.

"Go!" Master Kahn yelled.

Springing off the ground both jumped at each other with the force augmenting their leaps. Meeting in the center of the ring Zaaron tucked his legs into his chest and kicked them out as his feet met his opponent's chest. Dropping to the floor Zaaron drew his training saber awaiting the coming onslaught. Rising up the Knight activated his blue lightsaber and ran at Zaaron. When he was within range the knight expelled a wave of the force across the ground hoping to trip Zaaron, but instead Zaaron used the force to increase his weight and was able to stand his ground. Both in striking distance the two began to trade blows with their sabers. Sparks flew as the clashed, but Zaaron knew it would be a standstill. On the next strike Zaaron stepped forward and elbowed his opponent in the jaw, as the Knight staggered back Zaaron took another step and delivered a flying elbow to the same point of impact.

Just as Zaaron was about to deliver another blow the Knight jumped out of the rings borders. Confused Zaaron halted until he sensed another opponent coming from behind. Rolling out of the way Zaaron faced his new opponent.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In a cave of Illum Zaaron trained his combat forms against a training droid under the watchful eye of Master Kahn. Zaaron fell on his back after receiving a blow from the droid. Pausing the droid simulator Master Kahn addressed Zaaron. _

"_What is the one thing all sentient beings must do to sustain life?" Master Kahn asked._

_Zaaron shrugged his shoulders in response._

"_Breath Zaaron. All life breathes. It is the conduit in which the force bestows it essence upon us. And with the force within us it grants power. In short breath is life, so breathe and give life and power into your actions._

_In another lessons Zaaron faces not one but two droids. As Master Kahn watched Zaaron quickly fatigue under their attacks he paused the program to lecture him again._

"_Control your breath Zaaron. It gives you energy, when faced with multiple opponents conserve your energy for the one who lasts the longest shall be victorious."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zaaron was facing his fourth opponent when he suddenly fell to the ground. Standing back up Zaaron faced his opponent when he suddenly fell again. On the ground floor Zaaron saw the tiles across the floor shifting! Waiting for the tiles to stop Zaaron stood back up. Facing his opponent Zaaron opened his awareness. As Zaaron and his opponent clashed yet again he sensed the tiles beginning to shift. Zaaron jumped into the air to avoid stumbling over the tiles. His opponent how ever did not do so, swinging at where Zaaron had once been the Knight stumbled forward falling on his face as he tried to correct his folly. Taking the advantage Zaaron pressed his blade to the back of his opponent's neck signaling his defeat.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the training ring Zaaron practiced his forms with expert precision, but was suddenly interrupted as the tile he stood on quickly shifted. Stumbling forward Zaaron righted himself and looked around to see the tiles still. Continuing his forms Zaaron was yet again interrupted by a shifting tile, but this time his suspicion was confirmed as he saw the shifting tiles._

"_You must keep a keen sense to the world around you, for it as much your opponent as a Sith. In turn it is also as much you ally as Cander is."_

_With a steadying breath Zaaron began his form keeping his senses open to detect the shifting tiles. For the majority of his forms Zaaron had not sensed the tiles shifting, and was about to let his guard down as he felt the tiles suddenly shift! Using the force Zaaron flowed with the tiles effortlessly allowing himself to continue his forms throughout the shifting tiles._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zaaron had easily adapted to the shifting tiles, and was able to conserve his energy throughout out his multiple opponents, but no one said that was the only threats he would face. While Zaaron faced off against his seventh opponent he saw a red lightsaber fly towards his head! Kicking his opponent back Zaaron slashed at the saber and watched it disperse to realize it was only a hologram. Turning Zaaron was punched in the face, by a very real Sith Lord! Facing his eighth opponent Zaaron charged with an overhead strike followed by a swipe to the legs. Zaaron continued to assault the Sith lord, but his attention focus was broken by images of multiple Sith Lords and flying lightsabers, coupled with a very real opponent. Zaaron had nearly met defeat until he expelled a massive blast of energy giving him time to collect his focus. Closing his eyes Zaaron saw through the force. In the Force's eye he saw bundles of energy in the silhouettes of figures. Focusing on the silhouette charging at him Zaaron resumed the battle. Seeing every attack as if his eyes were open Zaaron defeated his opponent.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Zaaron practiced his open hand combos on the training mannequin when suddenly he saw a lightsaber flying in his direction! Zaaron ducked to avoid it, but rose back up when he heard no point of contact. Zaaron saw a vibro blade flying in his direction, but made no effort to move. This would prove unwise as the blade grazed his bicep creating a large gash that was spilling blood! Grabbing his arm Zaaron saw another blade coming at him Zaaron dodged it only to see it disperse once it made contact with the opposite wall._

_Zaaron looked on in confusion until he heard Master Kahn's voice behind him._

"_Sense for the energy projecting the object. Both Jedi and Sith must use the force to propel their weapon, allow the force to give you vision of what's real and what's not." _

_Several blades then flew out at Zaaron after Master Kahn spoke and Zaaron was able to dodge to two real from the seven total. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After defeating his most recent opponent Zaaron reclaimed his lost breath within a few deep breaths, but his senses were alerted when all of the flowing energy in the room stop. Turning around Zaaron saw Master Tao Kahn at the ring's opposing edge with his lightsaber drawn. Discarding his training saber Zaaron and Master Kahn both walked to meet each other in the ring's center. When Zaaron was in range Master Kahn swung his lightsaber horizontally aiming for Zaaron's head. Ducking Zaaron covered his head and dropped levels, stepping in he elbowed Master Kahn in the solar plex causing him to stumble back. Charging in Zaaron caught Master Kahn's arm and pulled it to his back as he faced forward. With Master Kahn's blade arm extended Zaaron began to attack pressure points within the hand with his free hand. As Master Kahn dropped the saber Zaaron mule kicked him away and assumed a fighting stance. With a smirk master Kahn took his own stance. As Master Kahn charged in Zaaron delivered a spinning kick to his head, but Master Kahn avoided the blow by leaning back but was not prepared for the leg to come straight down upon his chest!

Knocked to the ground and out of breath Master Kahn was mounted by Zaaron who began to deliver punches to his face, forcing his arms to block, taking the arm Zaaron swung his legs and hips in and positioned the arm to break but yielded as Master Kahn tapped his leg.

Standing up Master and Apprentice faced each other extending their hands to show respect Master Kahn and Zaaron both had huge smiles on their face.

"Let none doubt your skill Zaaron for you have passed your first trial!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Thank you all for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations! **_**I hope this chapter was satisfactory, and that you enjoyed. I know the word count is still low, but it's a small improvement, again leave a review and until next time!-KXR**


	14. Chapter 13: Trial of Courage

**AN: Hello **_**Trials and Tribulations**_** faithful! I'm glad for those of you that have come back to this story and I welcome all newcomers. In the chapter we continue Zaaron's journey throughout the Old Republic. Also take note the story's title will be altered slightly too simply **_**Trials and Tribulations. **_**So don't freak out when you tune in next time and start yelling at me.** **Well let's get started with our next installment and don't forget to leave a review!**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 13: Trial of Courage_

Several days after Zaaron's first trial he was brought to the Jedi Trial Chambers of Illum to begin his second of the five. The Trial of Courage was not one Zaaron worried over, for he had faced knights and even more advanced partners in his training, but now as he stood at the door way into the chambers his heart pounded in his ears. In every way Master Tao Kahn was correct in saying, "Training is only half the battle. If the mind is not equally as prepared as the body you will surely fail." Swallowing the lump in his throat Zaaron stepped through the giant double doors into the Trial chambers.

Unlike the dueling ring in which Zaaron conducted his first trial the chamber was an endlessly long hallway that was dimly lit, the only illumination was given to the statues on either side of the wall. All intricately designed to represent whomever it showcased. All of them held variations of the lightsaber representing their status as a Jedi knight. Some held the very first force swords forged on Tython during the first Great Schism, while later down on he saw others holding lightsaber pikes and light whips in their hands.

After walking down the long aisle for what seemed like hours Zaaron was transported into the Jungles of his home world: Dxun. Although they were not as he remembered as he saw the jungle brush burning in large and deadly flames creating what seemed to be a path. Surveying his surroundings Zaaron realized where the paths of fire lead, to his home! With fear for his people instilled in his being Zaaron sprinted for the compound using the force to shield him from the raging fire.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Following the path of destruction Zaaron saw countless Mandalorian warriors lying dead steadily being consumed by the fires rage. Everybody he saw lying dead tore at Zaaron's heart, many of these people he had grown up with, all of them proud of their culture. Taking a moments rest Zaaron saw he was wearing the full body _**Beskar**_, _**Mandalorian Armor**_ of his people, but without any weapons. The black armor glistened in the fires light as Zaaron scavenged weapons from the dead as he anticipated the upcoming battle. Equipped with a heavy blaster, two blaster pistols, and two vibro-blades Zaaron headed to his old home with a renewed vigor to defeat this enemy.

After miles of burning Jungle and dead bodies Zaaron came upon the blow entrance into the compound, which had five Imperial soldiers standing guard at its smoldering entrance. Drawing the heavy blaster Zaaron unleashed an onslaught of blaster fire upon them taking out two of five. As the Imperial soldiers returned fire Zaaron slowly stalked them taking them down one by one.

With barely a scratch on his armor Zaaron continued into the compound to see his people repelling the invaders haphazardly trying to defend their homes. Some warriors wore only segments of their armor while others wore none all attacking the enemy with righteous rage. Even the children big enough to hold a blaster were fighting for their homes. As Zaaron made his way to the compounds center where the fighting seemed the fiercest, he would kill every Imperial in his path saving other Mandalorians to aide him in the process.

By the time Zaaron reached the compounds center Zaaron was on the last clip of his two blasters coming up behind the enemy Zaaron saw Imperial soldiers attacking a barricade that held many mandalorian warriors behind its line, all of them firing in sync to repel the invader, but it seemed there shots were for naught as many were blocked by the swirl of a blood red light saber.

Zaaron and the other Mandalorian warriors' unleashed fire upon the Imperials backs dwindling their forces as the scattered Imperials changed their tactics to handle the new onslaught of Mandalorian warriors. As Zaaron's last clips expired he drew his blades and charged into the fray of Imperial soldiers, executing every foe that crossed the path of his blade.

It seemed not to matter how many Imperials Zaaron slayed however, for every **Mandoa' **there was at least five Imperials. As Zaaron continued his onslaught behind enemy lines he no longer saw the twirl of a lightsaber deflecting the shots fired by his fellow warriors. As his current adversary fell Zaaron saw a sight that chilled him to his very core.

Clad in the armor of the Sith Zaaron saw Master Tao Kahn wielding a blood red saber dueling his mother who wore Echani armor wielding a silver double bladed lightsaber! With a rush of adrenaline Zaaron charged at Master Kahn seeking to save his mother. Within mere feet of Master Kahn Zaaron tackled the now Sith lord to the ground. Standing up the two faced off, Teraja was about join her son when several Imperials attacked her drawing her attention away.

"Why are you doing this Master Kahn, why would you betray the Republic? Why would you betray me?" Zaaron yelled over the sounds of battle with tears running down his face.

"It's simple; the Republic is a dying Kath Hound barely maintaining its control over the pack. As is the course of nature the young and eager pup shall rise up and seize control. The Jedi are practically extinct excluding you and your mother, and the Republic is on the verge of collapse. All who do not comply with the new order shall be put down. That means the mandalorian clans not allied with the Empire must die! Master Kahn yelled back as he swung his saber at Zaaron.

Forming his blades to an x Zaaron parried the strike brining his hands around his head he aimed both blades for his former master's neck. Missing his target Zaaron and Master Kahn began a duel to the death riddled with unbridled rage for each other. While the now Sith Kahn used his passion to aide him, Zaaron fought to control his emotions. As the bodies of Imperial and Mandalorians fell alike Zaaron and Kahn continued their duel with savage intent in their strikes. Master Kahn had forced Zaaron to his knees with his blades crossed over his head. Strike after strike Kahn delivered not giving Zaaron any chance to regain his footing. Suddenly as Kahn was about to deliver another strike he was forced back several yards by a powerful force push. Once Master Kahn was pushed back Zaaron was helped up by his mother as he took her hand and stood up Zaaron saw the blood red saber kill her as it penetrated her heart. Catching his mother's limp body Zaaron didn't notice the saber fly back into the hands of his former master.

Zaaron began to break down as he held his mother's lifeless body, he saw the Imperials dwindle, he saw his father shooting down all within his path, he saw his sister under cover taking precise shots eliminating every target, and he saw Cander ripping the throats of fallen enemies, but yet for all their gains in this battle Zaaron was intently focused on his mother's body. Zaaron felt Master Kahn stand behind him and poise to strike Zaaron down. With tightly closed eyes Zaaron took his mother's lightsaber and cut through Master Kahn's body cutting him in half. As this action occurred Zaaron was brought out of his trance like state when he met with the end of the hallway. Facing the giant double doors Zaaron walked through ready to be rid of the memory, but had no such luck when he saw Master Kahn on the other side with a smile on his face. Extending his hand to congratulate Zaaron master Kahn was shocked to find his apprentice look at him with unbridled hatred and stalk pass him as if he was invisible. Looking at Zaaron's retreating form, Master Kahn had a growing sense of dread.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: What'd you guys think? I hope it wasn't too much but I sought to create an event where Zaaron would experience fear and overcome it, but I'm open to critiques. So tell me what you all thought of the chapter in your reviews, and keep waiting for the next installment of **_**Trials and Tribulations.**_**-KXR**


	15. Chapter 14: Trial of Flesh

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars **

**Hello **_**Trials and Tribulations **_**faithful! How's everybody doing? I'd like to thank Boris Yeltsin, Serpent Dragon, and eightbooksand60cats for their continued support throughout this stories creation. Although you guys don't really read these so let's move onto the story!**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 14: The Trial of Flesh_

It was time for the third trial, the Trial of Flesh. This trial was to ensure that the aspiring knight was able to withstand great pain. In times past this would've been shown by surviving a crippling wound in battle, but times progress, and many Jedi saw it as barbaric, but Mandalorians did not see it as such. With the permission from Master Kahn Zaaron was to complete the Mandalorian Rite of Passage. In Mandalorian culture no adolescent was considered a fully fledged warrior until they survived their first baptism by fire. The young Mandalorians who had not seen war first hand were to lead the charge into battle and come out victorious to earn the right to bear their clan's symbol.

Today Zaaron himself would lead the charge into battle followed by his Mandalorian brothers. In the atmosphere above the world of Yavin 4 Zaaron along with the other young Mandalorians were given a speech by none other than Zaaron's father Yuuzahn.

"You've all been briefed on the situation. You'll be attacking an Imperial camp with a concentrated force of two hundred. You'll have to make short work of them and vanish into the jungle to avoid the inevitable reinforcements coming from nearby camps. All the resources on this ship are at your disposal. The attack will be lead by Zaaron, I do not wish to bury any of you due to pride, Zaaron will lead the attack this shall not be disputed. After all you're all **Mando'a**! Let Truth, Honor, and Vision guide you." Yuuzahn said before he stepped off the podium in the holding chambers of the ship.

Before Zaaron could address the warriors under his command he was called to the side by his father. At the side of the room Zaaron met with Master Kahn and both his parents.

"Zaaron we have decided you are old enough to receive these weapons that both represent your heritage." Master Kahn said as he gave lead of the conversation to Yuuzahn.

"What I present to you is no ordinary lightsaber. It is known as the _Dark Saber._ It has been passed down through our clan for generations only the head being allowed to wield it. This weapon was to be the first in Mandalorian weaponry to combat the Jedi, but was later reserved for the greatest warriors of the clans, and now I Yuuzahn Thaigarus present this weapon to you, my son, Zaaron Thaigarus." Yuuzahn said as he presented the blades hilt to his son.

"Just as your father presents you with a Mandalorian weapon, I present you with an Echani weapon. This saber was crafted by our ancestor. Our family has been a long line of Echani Jedi, and this lightsaber was crafted by the very first inducted to the Order. Its Silver blade is extremely rare, and now I your mother who had once weld this blade present it to you, my son, Zaaron Thaigarus." Teraja said as she handed him her blade.

With tears in his eyes Zaaron hugged both his parents, and bid them good-bye as they left for their own assignments. With a nod to Master Kahn Zaaron left to plan his attack.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the deployment bay of the Republic Cruiser Zaaron explained his plan.

"We'll launch the attack in three stages. The first stage Nyla and her team will set explosives in the ammunition quarters of the camp, and draw their attention. After the explosion they'll take to the brush and wait for my team to begin the attack. Coming from behind we'll begin the attack with Nyla and her team taking out Imperials from the brush, Verax will lead the remainder of you in a Basilisk drop. Once the battles in swing Verax and his team will drop from the ship and attack from above. Once the camp is demolished we'll retreat into the brush." Zaaron explained. With nods from everyone the young warriors suited up for their battle.

Zaaron stood in the deployment fully prepared. He wore a Beskar chest piece, fingerless gauntlets, and lower body protection, equipped with a blaster pistol and rifle, along with his two new blades on his hip Zaaron turned to face his Brother and Sister.

"I can't tell you guys how glad I am you two are standing beside me." Zaaron said with a beaming smile.

"We'll always be there for each other Zaaron. Besides I'm not that easy to get rid of." Verax said as he slapped Zaaron on the shoulder. Verax had grown to be as equally built as Zaaron, and wore his full **Beskar** armor except the helmet.

"You shouldn't be surprised really. We can't let you Jedi have all the fun." Nyla said as she hugged her brother. She wore **Beskar **armor as well, the armor however fit _very well_ to her curvaceous body and her red hair that reached to the base of her neck seemed to gleam next to it.

Shaking hands the three left each other to begin their Baptism.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the forest of Yavin 4 the young Mandalorians surveyed the clearing that held the Imperial forces. Using stealth field generators Nyla and her team dispatched explosives in the center of the Imperial munitions, with the timers set Nyla and her team ran for the brush and took their positions ready to fire.

The Imperial forces mulled around their camp in a lazy stupor, not realizing the threat about to befall them. Suddenly the Imperials were shocked when they heard the explosion in the far end of their camp. Rushing to grab their weapons and armor to survey the damage they opened themselves up.

After the explosion Zaaron and his team charged in firing as soon as they saw the black of Imperial soldier's armor. The camp became a mess of blaster fire as the Imperials were attacked in the front and back. While the young Mandalorians were not dying off due to the element of surprise, they were not eliminating their enemies fast enough, at least not yet anyway.

In the skies above Verax and his team flew down into the battle astride their mighty Basilisk war droids. The Imperial soldiers were dumbfounded when they felt the blaster fire of the Mandalorian war droids rain upon their numbers. Imperials fell quickly under the relentless pressure put upon them by the **Mando'a **youth.

As the battle wound to a close a total of fifty Mandalorian warriors stood in the clearings center not a single casualty under Zaaron's careful planning. They all cheered as the reveled in their victory, but this was short lived as they saw the Sith Fury quickly descend upon their position.

"Retreat into the brush, I'll hold them off!" Zaaron yelled to his warriors. As Zaaron stood in the clearing's center he watched the Fury's descent, as the loading bay's doors opened Zaaron drew his new blades and took a _Juyo _stance and prepared to charge when a Sith Lord flew out at him with their blood red saber drawn. Zaaron reacted quickly to this new attack and enter into a flurry of strikes against his opponent, both his blades twirling furiously against the Sith's red blade. The duel between the two waned on, and Zaaron almost would've lost if not for the aide of the force. The Sith brought his blade down to bisect Zaaron, but missed as Zaaron jumped back, although it was not a total loss, as Zaaron released a blood curdling cry. Zaaron's right eye had been stricken! The cut started in above his eye and reached down into his cheek. No blood was spilt but the pain almost blinded Zaaron as he struggled to regain his footing. The Sith believing his had won as Zaaron grasped his eye, and stood still hyperventilating. When the Sith was within fifteen feet Zaaron unleashed lightning from his fingertips, incinerating the Sith inside his armor. As Zaaron saw the Sith collapse dead at his feet Zaaron entered into unconsciousness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: That's it for this chapter guys! Please let me know what you thought! I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I'm considering rewriting it, but please let me know what you guys think before I do so. Make sure that if you liked the chapter to tell me what you liked! Thanks for reading **_**Trials and Tribulations.-**_**KXR**


	16. Chapter 15: Getting Answers

**AN: KXR does NOT own Star Wars**

**Hello **_**Trials and Tribulations **_**faithful! I'm finally back from a short reprieve; the reason for this break was due to the holidays, and later the death of my father who has passed in January. The story will be actively updated yet again, but I also have several other stories I'm working on, and those are going to be updated as well. So with this knowledge please bear with the slight wait in between updates. Enough of my babble however, let's get on with the story! **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Trials and Tribulations; Chapter 15: Getting Answers_

Waking up Zaaron found himself in the medical bay of the Republic Cruiser he had been deployed from. As he adjusted to his surroundings Zaaron took note of the weight in his lap. Looking down Zaaron saw Cander sleeping. As Zaaron pet him Cander woke and began to lick his master in joy for his well being. The reunion was cut short when a voice interrupted.

"It looks like our young warrior has healed from the injuries of his first battle!" Master Kahn said with a proud smile.

Zaaron gave a small smile as he continued to pet Cander.

"How are you feeling?" Master Kahn asked as he sat down in the bedside chair.

"I'm a bit sore everywhere. How long have I been out though?" Zaaron asked turning his attention to his master.

"You were in kolto tanks for two weeks, and you've been in a slight coma for another three weeks." Master Kahn answered.

"That's a long time." Zaaron said as he absent mindedly pet Cander.

Before Master Kahn could reply Zaaron interrupted. "I never told you what I saw when I completed the Trial of Courage did I?"

"I don't believe you had." Master Kahn said with concern at the sudden shift in subject.

"When I was in the trial chamber I saw my home burning under the Sith attack. I can still smell the burning jungle, the plasma of blasters and lightsabers. Even now the images of my brethrens homes burning to the ground and the bodies lying dead across the land are a burned image within my mind. I continue to hear the cries of battle, and I still remember seeing you strike down my mother. Most of all I remember the anger, the pure hatred I felt for you as I struck you down in retaliation, and I remember your smiling face as I did so. It was if you were glad to be killed by my hand, to be dead with my mother. I still don't understand why the trial put those images into my mind, but even as it continues to play in my mind, I'm only left with questions." Zaaron said as tears welled in his eyes.

"I cannot seek to tell you why you saw this vision, but I can tell you why I would have been glad to die by your hand. Many years ago when your mother was a part of our order, she and I were lovers. We had known each other since childhood, and as years went on I had become a knight and I became her teacher as I am yours. We had shortly begun our affair after this arrangement was made, but when we took part in the war we began to drift apart. Shortly before the sacking of Coruscant you mother and father had been working closely together for quite some time, and when I saw your mother next she was married to your father. Just before she left the order she came to me and proclaimed her love for your father. As much as it pained me to let her go, I would've died before I caused her pain. After all these years I still hold to the love your mother and I shared, and I have even considered you my son in an odd way. I hope this brings some clarity to your vision, although I'm not sure it will be what you want." Master Kahn said before he departed Zaaron's room to give him time to think.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: Thank you to all readers! A very short chapter I know, but I plan on using this later in the story. So what did you guys think? Any critiques? To all my faithful readers I hope you continue to give me your support as I get this story back in high gear.-KXR**


End file.
